Tudo que tentei esconder
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Lelouch sempre tentou reprimir o amor que sentia por seu melhor amigo, principalmente por saber que este era na verdade seu inimigo. Mas com a confissão de Suzaku, ficou perdido sem saber o que fazer.


* * *

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Título:** Tudo que tentei esconder

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Code Geass

**Casal:** Suzaku X Lelouch

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Dedicada à:** Dreams Thief

**Betada por:** Komui.

**Status:** Oneshot.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**

* * *

**

**Tudo que tentei esconder**

"— Ahnnw... "– gemeu o moreno, afastando um pouco o outro de si "— Isto é errado, pare, Suzaku. "– pediu.

"— Por quê? "– indagou este, prensando-o mais na grande estante cheia de livros da biblioteca da escola "— Por que, Lulu?"

"— É errado... "– repetiu "— Você sabe disso."

"— Não vejo o mal nisto. "

Suzaku não deu tempo para mais reações do outro, voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, de forma mais apaixonada que conseguia. Notava este temendo em seus braços, e o fraco lutar por fuga. Mas sabia que este o queria tanto quanto ele.

Ele só era... Medroso demais.

O beijo se tornou mais quente, mais necessitado, Lelouch já não sabia o que fazer, seu corpo todo correspondia perfeitamente ao calor do outro corpo que estava prensando-o na estante da biblioteca.

Estava dando graças a Deus pela biblioteca estar deserta a esta hora. Todos estavam no refeitório da renomada escola, comendo, em vez de ficar junto com todos aqueles livros complicados. Seria um grande escândalo se vissem os dois sentados no chão daquele lugar, principalmente pelo jeito no qual estavam.

"— Te amo... "– sussurrou o de olhos esverdeados, assim que se separou um pouco do menor, enquanto começava a beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos procuravam os botões da blusa de Lelouch.

"— Pare... "– implorou, em tom choroso.

Não pode controlar as lagrimas que desceram por seu rosto, diante a confissão tão amorosa que havia escutado. Era dor demais. Aquilo não podia estar certo, não podia! Suzaku era seu amigo de infância. Era, ao mesmo tempo, seu inimigo. Seria um sofrimento enorme para ambos.

Lelouch sempre havia escondido algo de todos: amava Suzaku, apesar de sempre negar isso, até para si mesmo. Pois sabia que o garoto no qual havia acabado se confessar era seu inimigo. Deveria matá-lo, mas nunca conseguiu isso. Sempre que pensava na possibilidade deste morrer, seu peito doía. Pior era saber que tinha conhecimento perfeito do que era isto que sempre sentia.

Amor.

Amava seu amigo, seu inimigo.

Teria que esconder isto, sempre.

Porém, nunca pensou que o outro também o amasse, agora tudo estava mais complicado, principalmente mais doloroso. Teria que resistir, seria o melhor para ambos com certeza.

"— Eu não te amo. "– falou Lelouch, da forma mais fria que conseguia no momento.

Suzaku interrompeu o que estava fazendo, sentando no quadril de Lelouch, parando de tentar abrir a blusa deste.

"— Impossível. "– ficou atômico, olhando o garoto que mais amava chorando a sua frente "— Não... "– sussurrou triste, afastando-se deste.

"— Isso mesmo, você confundiu amizade com amor. "– repreendeu, com o coração mais dolorido que tudo.

Suzaku se afastou mais, olhando para o outro, não entendendo tudo aquilo. Sabia o que sentia, e principalmente sabia que este sentia o mesmo. Era impossível estar errado sobre isto...

Os olhos violeta encontraram os olhos verdes. Em uma fração de segundos, Lelouch viu o que menos desejava no momento.

Tristeza.

Medo.

E, acima de tudo, algo que não suportou ver; o amor que aquele nutria por si.

"— Desculpe... "– falou novamente Lelouch, desviando o olhar, não aguentando ver a cara triste do outro.

"— Ainda somos amigos... Não é? "– Suzaku tentou sorrir, com o peito doendo por saber que, na verdade, se amavam.

"— Claro... "– disse baixo, após um tempo, sabendo que no fim, eram inimigos.

"— Desculpe ter te chamado aqui... Perdemos quase toda a hora do almoço... "

"— Não se preocupe. "– comentou, limpando finalmente as lágrimas de seu rosto e se levantando, arrumando-se "— A Presidenta guardou nossa comida... Vamos para o comitê "– avisou.

"— Certo. "– sorriu, disfarçando a dor em seu coração.

"_Desculpe, Suzaku... Será melhor para nos dois, você vai ver._ "– pensou o herdeiro do trono Britânico.

Mas ele sabia que estava errado.

—I—

"— Lelouch, por quanto tempo mais você vai aguentar isso?" – indagou uma bela garota de cabelos esverdeados.

"— C.C isto não importa mais." – rebateu o garoto.

"— Realmente, isso, para mim, não importa nada." – comentou "— Mas eu quero dormir, e você continua a chorar todas as noites, desde que Suzaku disse que também te amava..."

O garoto levantou-se da sua cama no qual estava deitado. Olhou com raiva para a garota em pé ao seu lado, não podendo esconder as lágrimas que rolavam soltas sem nenhum pudor por seu rosto.

"— Você passa as noites acordado..." – falou novamente a garota, sentando-se na ponta da cama "— Nessa ultima semana que se passou você não tem nem comido direito... Sua irmã anda preocupada."

"— A culpa não é minha."

"— É sua sim." – rebateu "— Nem os planos para destruir a Britânia você anda fazendo... " – reclamou, apesar de não se importar por isso "— Por que luta tanto?"

"— Eu..." – não soube mais responder.

"— Lelouch..." – chamou o nome deste, abraçando-o confortavelmente "— Você pode ser frio e calculista, mas eu sei que isto é apenas uma mascara que você usa para se proteger..." – comentou "— Mas o problema é que essa mascara de gelo está começando a derreter pelo calor do amor que um sente pelo outro." – explicou.

"— Mas C.C... Ele é meu inimigo... E se ele descobrir tudo, e se ele atrapalhar meus planos?" – indagou, deixando-se ser confortado pela garota.

"— Você está preocupado com seus 'planos'?" – perguntou meio raivosa, afastando o moreno de si "— Eu aqui, tentando fazer você abrir seu coração, e aceitar seus sentimentos, e você pensando em 'planos'?" – comentou, afastando-se completamente.

"— Não, eu..." – abaixou a cabeça.

"— Você merece sofrer. Assim aprenderá o que realmente é o amor." – falou de modo duro "— Só assim, para essa mascara rachada que você insiste em colar, cair de vez." – reclamou, deitando-se em um colchão ao lado da cama do moreno "— E se vai chorar, faça-o mais baixo!" – avisou por final, cobrindo-se.

Lelouch ainda ficou em choque, olhando para a garota deitada no chão. Não entendeu a súbita mudança de humor desta. Talvez estivesse algo em seu passado que a fez se machucar muito.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, limpando por fim as lagrimas de seu rosto, que tinham parado de rolar pela repreensão de C.C. Deitou-se novamente na cama, porém só em fazer isso se lembrara do beijo que tinha recebido tão repentino de seu amigo, ou inimigo.

Revirou-se na cama milhares de vezes até, por fim, conseguir entrar no mundo dos sonhos...

––II––

Lentamente, Lelouch andava pelos corredores da escola. As aulas já haviam acabado, mas por ser do conselho estudantil, tinha que ficar até mais tarde resolvendo alguns assuntos.

Logo chegou ao comitê, notou as três garotas agitadas com algum evento que a Presidenta estava tramando.

"— Lulu, olhe o que estamos organizando." – falou Shirley, assim que o moreno entrou no lugar, andando até este.

"— Presidenta, o que você anda tramando?" – indagou olhando esta.

"— Eu? Como pode pensar isto de mim, Lulu querido." – falou a loira, fazendo jogo de cintura "— Sou uma santa, não é mesmo, Karen?" – perguntou para a ruiva ao seu lado.

"— Claro…" – respondeu esta.

"— Vão querer fazer isso mesmo?" – quis saber Suzaku, entrando na sala só agora.

O moreno olhou para este, não conseguindo conter em ficar triste. A garota ao lado olhou de um para o outro, era notável que parecia não estarem bem, porém não entendia o motivo de ambos estarem tão mal.

"— Aconteceu algo…?" – questionou Shirley, após algum tempo.

"— Não, nada." – respondeu Suzaku, adentrando mais no lugar "— Mas voltando ao assunto… Outro baile?" – comentou.

"— Mais um?" – perguntou também, Lelouch.

"— Não acham perfeito?" – respondeu a loira, alegre como sempre "— A escola está muito pacata ultimamente."

Lelouch se senta em uma cadeira, começando a revirar alguns papeis, em quanto o resto apenas olhava para o que este estava a fazer.

"— Temos verba o suficiente para isso." – informou o moreno, após algum tempo.

"— Perfeito!" – falou a presidenta, de modo alegre "— Faremos o mais rápido o possível."

"— Para que a pressa, Presidenta?" – averiguou Suzaku, agora, sentando-se em uma cadeira também.

"— Antes que um de vocês dois desmaie de depressão… " – respondeu esta, em um tom mais serio do que normalmente usava.

––III––

Mais algumas semanas depois, e o baile já estava pronto. Todos o aguardavam ansiosamente. Lelouch já até estava achando triste que os preparativos para este já tinham se encerrado. Pelo menos tinha algo para preencher sua mente, fazendo-o esquecer da confissão de seu amigo.

O baile seria esta noite, a escola havia liberado todos mais cedo, para que se preparassem. E agora, com a noite chegando, o moreno arrumava-se lentamente em seu quarto.

"— Não está formal demais?" – indagou a garota de cabelos verdes, sentada na cama do moreno, devorando uma fatia de pizza.

"— O baile que a presidenta organiza, sempre vai gente de fora, mesmo avisando que é restrito para alunos…" – comenta, arrumando a gola "— Como estou?" – perguntou, virando-se para a garota.

"— Um riquinho engomado…" – falou esta, comendo outra fatia de pizza "— Mas está bonito."

"— Obrigado."

"— Tenho certeza que o Suzaku vai adorar." – alfinetou-o.

"— Na-não é para ele que estou me vestindo assim." – respondeu rapidamente, ficando corado.

"— Sei…" – C.C só olhou desconfiada.

––IV––

A música estava alta e animada, apesar de estar com classe. O lugar como sempre lotado, tanto de alunos quanto da mais alta sociedade Britânica. O moreno estava andando de um lado para o outro, ainda ajudando na festa, assim como Suzaku.

Parecia que nenhum dos dois estava ligando muito para a festividade, tanto que rejeitavam educadamente todas que queriam dançar, alegando que estavam apenas ali para organização.

"— Lulu!" – chamou a presidenta, de forma alegre.

"— Sim?" – atendeu ao chamado, assim que se aproximou.

"— Não vai dançar com a Shirley?" – questionou maliciosamente a loira, sorrindo.

"— Não estou muito bem…" – deu uma desculpa "— Acho que vou ficar só na organização mesmo." – respondeu em seguida.

"— Então pode fazer um favor para mim?" – perguntou, animada.

"— Claro…"

"— Pode pegar o meu celular que esqueci no comitê?" – pediu "— Esqueci que hoje iria receber uma ligação importante." – explicou.

"— Certo, pelo menos descanso um pouco dessa música." – comentou.

"— Não demore!" – sorriu vitoriosa, vendo o moreno sair do salão do baile "_Perfeito…_" – pensou, saindo de mansinho também do lugar.

O inimigo da Britânia andou rápido pelos corredores, escutando cada vez mais a música ficar mais fraca, naquela ala da escola não havia ninguém andando e era muito distante do salão do baile.

Assim que entrou, não acendeu as luzes, fora logo em direção a mesa da presidenta, pois sabia que esta sempre deixava o celular ali. Porém bateu, em algo. Mais precisamente, em alguém.

"— Ai!" – reclamou, dando uns passos para trás "— Quem é?" – procurou saber.

"— Lelouch?" – indagou o outro, parecendo espantado "— O que faz aqui?"

"— Suzaku?" – disse mais espantado que o outro, tentando fazer sua vista se acostumar com a escuridão.

Mas um barulho alto é escutado, parecendo ser da porta. Ambos andaram lentamente, por causa da escuridão do local, até esta. Tentando abri-la e não conseguindo. Entreolharam-se espantados, e logo foram ligar as luzes.

"— Estamos trancados aqui…?" – perguntou Lelouch, agora podendo ver melhor o outro a sua frente.

Não pode conter em soltar um suspiro, Suzaku estava absurdamente belo, todo vestido de branco, com alguns detalhes em dourado. Um cavaleiro branco; foi o que pensou de imediato.

"— Vou tentar forçar a porta." – falou o de olhos verdes, desviando seu olhar do moreno, pois só de ver em como este estava vestido lhe deixou corado.

Lelouch se afastou um pouco, sentando-se em uma cadeira, vendo o amigo tentar abrir a porta de todas as maneiras. Após algum tempo este se aproxima, cansado de tanto ter tentando, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado.

"— Pior que não adianta gritar…" – lamentou Lelouch "— A musica está alta, e ninguém iria aparecer aqui…" – explicou.

"— Só abrirão isso amanhã, o que faremos até lá?" – perguntou, virando-se para o moreno.

Só então que ambos se deram conta da situação em que estavam…

Presos...

Sozinhos…

Tentando reprimir o desejo em seus corpos…

Prontamente o moreno se levantou, sobre o olhar curioso do outro, se afastando mais deste. Fora então que se lembrou do celular que devia levar. Finalmente uma luz no fim do túnel.

"— O celular!" – exclamou, indo para a mesa da presidenta.

"— Eu estava procurando ele, antes de você aparecer… Mas não o achei." – comentou Suzaku.

"— Mas se ela já tinha mandado você… Para que motivo eu vim também?" – indagou.

"— Acho que a presidenta notou como nos estamos…" – sussurrou baixo, porém audível.

"— E como nos estamos?" – perguntou, sentando-se na mesa.

"— Por favor, Lelouch, pare com isso." – pediu, levantando-se "— Por que me feres tanto?"

"— Não sei do que estais falando…"

"— Sabe sim." – falou convicto, aproximando-se do moreno "— Você sabe que te amo, que não consigo mais te ver só como amigo…" – avisou ficando a frente deste.

"— Isso é errado." – argumentou.

"— E por que é errado? Por sermos garotos, se for só isso que te impede; melhor rever seus conceitos." – aproximou-se mais.

"— Eu só te faria sofrer…"

"— Você me ama?" – questionou-o de supetão, segurando delicadamente o rosto do moreno e obrigando-o a encará-lo "— Me ama?" – perguntou novamente.

"— Eu não te amo." – falou.

"— Então por que estás chorando?" – falou doce, tirando com seus dedos lágrimas que queriam rolar pelos olhos do moreno.

Lelouch se surpreendeu, pensou estar sendo forte, conseguindo esconder tudo o que sentia, que mal notou seus olhos cheios de lagrimas contidas. Tentou virar o rosto, mas a mão em seu queixo o impediu.

Estava sem saída.

Seu peito doía, amava tanto o outro a ponto disso. Não aguentava mais esconder tal fato. Tudo o que tentou esconder fora por água abaixo, quando sentiu novamente os lábios do outro em contato com os seus.

Não pode se contiver, enlaçou com fervor o pescoço do amigo, trazendo-o mais para si, querendo absurdamente mais contato com aquele corpo. Sentia que este vibrava de felicidade pela sua receptividade.

Entreabriu a boca, e não tardou em sentir a língua daquele que mais amava explorando-a, fazendo-o delirar pelo prazer que sentia. Era tão apaixonante, tão venenoso, tudo que sentia; que logo lhe faltou ar nos pulmões.

"— Suzaku…" – chamou baixo, parecendo um gemido "— Eu não posso, mas te amo tanto…" – declarou-se.

"— E por que não pode?" – perguntou, enlaçando a cintura do moreno, extremamente feliz pelo que o outro tinha lhe dito.

"— Um dia te falo…" – respondeu meio melancólico.

"— Não importa o que seja…" – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido "— Sempre estarei do seu lado, não importa o que seja." – avisou, mordendo-o provocantemente o lóbulo.

Mentira.

Lelouch sabia que aquilo era uma mentira. O Cavaleiro da Britânia e o Inimigo desta nunca estariam do mesmo lado… Porém, seu coração falava mais forte, por aquela noite, nem que se arrependesse amargamente depois, aceitaria completamente o amor que sentia por Suzaku.

Abandonou-se completamente a mercê do outro, deixando este fazer o que quisesse. Ambos queriam tanto aquilo, que seus corpos, com um simples beijo, já estavam quente.

O moreno sentiu beijos apaixonados por seu rosto, como em uma muda declaração de amor. Os beijos cada vez mais se transformavam ardentes descendo por seu pescoço, na medida em que a roupa de gala deixava.

"— Lulu..." – voltou a chamá-lo de forma mais íntima "— Te amo tanto." – sussurrou perto de seus ouvidos.

"— Suzaku..." – apertou-lhe mais com seus braços "— Eu também..." – sorriu alegre.

"— Eu posso continuar?" – averiguou, passando suas mãos pela roupa do moreno.

"— Po-Pode." – envergonhou-se, mas não conteu um sorriso alegre.

O cavaleiro da Britânia envergonhou-se também, então notou que estava fazendo as coisas muito afoitamente. Afastou-se um pouco do moreno, olhando-o de forma doce. Sorriu, escutando uma doce musica, baixa mais ainda bem audível.

Ajoelhou-se, estendendo uma mão em direção a Lelouch, olhando encantado com a expressão de duvida que este fazia.

"— Me concede esta dança?" – pediu.

"— Dançar?" – sibilou, levantando-se da mesa na qual estava senado "— Seria um prazer." – disse, segurando a mão estendida.

Suzaku levantou-se, e não tardou em enlaçar a cintura do moreno, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Começando assim, a se moverem no ritmo calmo da música que soava baixo.

Lelouch sentia seu coração batendo desesperadamente por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tanto carinho, tanto amor, que não notava mais nada ao redor, só aquela música que embalava seus passos.

"— Suzaku..." – chamou-o, após um tempo, ainda dançando "— Me desculpe..."

"— Por quê?"

"— Talvez um dia saiba..." – sussurrou baixo, separando-se do outro "— Mas não importa o que você tiver que fazer... Eu ainda vou te amar." – avisou.

"— Não entendo, Lulu..."

"— Melhor assim." – sorriu, aproximando-se e beijando de forma doce e leve os lábios do outro.

Suzaku puxou novamente o moreno para si, mas não para recomeçar a dança, mas sim para possuir novamente aqueles lábios no qual tanto desejou para si outra vez. Sentindo-o gemer em seus braços, instigando-o a usufruir mais e mais daquele tão convidativo lugar.

"— Lelouch... Quero-te tanto, que acho que não vou conseguir parar hoje..." – avisou, assim que apartou o beijo.

"— Estamos sozinhos..." – falou convidativo "— Eu já te disse que pode continuar."

Os dois sorriram juntos, se entreolhando apaixonadamente. Suzaku lentamente levou suas mãos à roupa de gala que o moreno usava, desabotoando um por um os botões desta.

Lentamente os botões saiam de suas casas, e por fim esta estava toda aberta. Suzaku não quis amassar a roupa do moreno, então a tirou calmamente, deleitando-se com a visão do peito claro do outro a mostra.

Afastou-se novamente, e colocou a camisa em cima da mesa, para só depois voltar e abraçar fortemente seu amado, sentindo que este o abraçava tão forte quanto podia. Parecia ter medo de que fugisse.

"— Me perdoe..." – deu um sussurro choroso o inimigo da Britânia "— Mas eu te amo..."

"— Você não tem que se desculpar por nada." – tentou acalmá-lo, afastando-se um pouco e segurando o rosto do moreno em suas mãos "— Não fez nada de errado."

"— Me perdoe..." – repetiu; não aguentando e deixando lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

O coração de Suzaku doeu, principalmente pro não saber o que tento martirizava seu amigo amado. Aproximou-se do rosto em prantos, lambendo assim as lagrimas salgadas que escorriam livremente por esta.

"— Pare de chorar..." – pediu o de olhos esverdeados "— Eu te amo, não deixarei nenhum mal te atingir."

O herdeiro e inimigo da Britânia, olhou para o outro, perdendo-se na imensidão apaixonada em que tinha se transformado os olhos deste. Chorou mais, porem exibindo agora um alegre sorriso.

"— Não chore..." – pediu novamente Suzaku.

"— As lágrimas que rolam pelo meu rosto, finalmente levam embora minha dor..." – sibilou o moreno, sorrindo mais "— Eu te amo. Nada mais importa." – concluiu.

Lelouch beija forte o outro, abraçando-se de maneira quase desesperada, extremamente apaixonada. Ofegou, quando sentiu os beijos do outro descendo por seu queixo, indo para seu pescoço.

"— Ahwnm" – gemeu Lelouch, sentindo um estranho prazer com tudo aquilo.

Suzaku deleitou-se ao escutar os gemidos escaparem, tímidos ainda, pela boca do menor. Empenhou-se mais, saboreando a pele macia como pétalas de rosas em contato com sua boca e mãos.

"— Suza..."

"— Lulu..." – beijou-lhe mais os ombros, passando ousadamente suas mãos pelo torso do moreno "— Você é tão belo..."

"— Nã-não fale isso." – envergonhou-se "— Eu-ahnn!" – parou de falar, gemendo mais alto e jogando a cabeça para trás, quando sentiu um aperto em um de seus mamilos.

"— Gostou?" – perguntou de modo ousado, descendo com seus beijos para aquela área "— Quer mais?" – voltou a perguntar, passando sua língua pelo redor.

"— Humwm..."

O maior olhou atentamente para o corpo tão perfeito em seus braços, lambeu os lábios de forma quase faminta em quanto suas mãos vagavam pelo peito claro. Não se conteve, começou a beijar-lhe toda aquela parte, deliciando-se com os ofegos do moreno.

Suas mãos passaram mais pelo corpo deste, começando a passá-las com uma insistente pecaminosidade por cima das calças de Lelouch, sentindo que com este ato o fez tremer mais ante ao prazer.

"— Suza-ahnw... Pare..." – pediu, com a voz baixa.

"— Desculpe, devo estar passando dos meus limites..." – desculpou-se tirando a mão do local.

"— Não." – avisou rápido "— Não é isso..." – envergonhou-se "— Está tudo tão bom... Que eu não vou conseguir ficar em pé..." – disse, virando o rosto que estava extremamente corado.

"_Que fofo!_ " – pensou Suzaku, vendo o modo tímido do moreno "— Então é melhor se sentar..." – propôs sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente "— Sente-se em uma mesa."

"— Certo..."

Lelouch se parou, virando-se e indo em direção a sua mesa do comitê, não tardou em guardar tudo que tinha em cima desta na gaveta. Não queria quem os documentos se amassem, ou pior, ficassem sujos...

"— Está pron..." – ficou completamente mudo, assim que viu o 'amigo' retirando sua camisa.

Não pode evitar em simplesmente ficar observando-o em retirar aquela bela camisa branca. Suspirou, vendo a perfeição que era aquele corpo, os músculos no tom exato para deixá-lo mais sexy ainda. O arrebatamento fora tanto, que achou melhor sentar-se logo em sua ponta mesa...

"— Vejo que gostou." – falou Suzaku, de modo até convencido.

"— E-eu..." – gaguejou, virando o rosto pela vergonha.

O maior andou lento em direção ao outro, abrindo um pouco as pernas deste para encaixar-se entre elas. Fora visível que este ato deixou o moreno mais tenso, por não saber como lidar com toda aquela onda de prazer que lhe consumia.

"— Não se preocupe..." – parou para depositar um suave beijo nos lábios do moreno "— Não farei nada que não queira." – completou.

"— Eu quero... Tanto, que chego até a sonhar com isto..." – confessou, de modo baixo, porém era audível.

"— Eu também." – avisou o outro, sorrindo cúmplice para o menor.

Abraçaram-se, agora sentindo mais prazer por seus peitos nus entrarem em contato, fazendo-os suspirar e desejar por mais contato. Suzaku voltou a beijar-lhe os ombros, de uma forma mais doce e branda, pois não queria assustar Lelouch.

Porém, parecia que não conseguia conter suas mãos, que insistiam em tatear cada parte de pele exposta, como se quisesse mais que tudo decorar cada pedaço que seu amado possuía.

Suas mãos, novamente, foram descendo, voltando a passar pela frente da calça do moreno, dessa vez notando uma elevação na área. Sorriu, ainda beijando-lhe ombros e peito. Não tardou em tentar abrir o fecho daquela elegante calça negra de seda.

"— Suzaku..." – gemeu mais languidamente, já sabendo o que se viria a seguir.

Lelouch firmou suas mãos no ombro do outro, não se importando em deixar os gemidos escaparem de sua boca. Afinal, estavam isolados naquela área da escola. Sentiu aos poucos que Suzaku conseguia retirar suas roupas. Isso só o deixava mais excitado...

"— Hum..." – gemeu Suzaku, assim que pode deslumbrar a perfeição que eram as pernas do moreno desnudas, a única coisa que o cobria ainda, era sua roupa de baixo.

Este sorriu, levando suas mãos aquela parte, segurando gentilmente pelo cós, para só depois começar a removê-la.

"— Eu...!" – o menos se tapou com as mãos, assim que se viu totalmente nu, diante de um par de olhos verdes a lhe observar com insistência.

"— Não precisa ter vergonha..." – falou o mais doce que pode, levando suas mãos a do moreno, tentando removê-las "— Deixe-me vê-lo..." – pediu.

"— ..." – envergonhou-se mais.

"— Você não precisa ter vergonha..." – repetiu "— Talvez se eu estiver do mesmo jeito..." – pensou em voz alta, separando-se do moreno.

O menor abriu os olhos de surpresa, ao ver o outro, a alguns passos de si, começar a retirar o restante de suas roupas. O pior é que fazia tudo da forma mais lenta que podia, parecendo que queria provocar mais ainda.

"— Que tal?" – indagou Suzaku, retirando sua roupa de baixo, para depois voltar a encarar o moreno "— Agora não tem mais motivos para vergonha." – disse alegre.

Os olhos de Lelouch vagaram por todo corpo à frente, entretanto fixaram-se no membro deste. Engoliu seco, sentindo que seu corpo ficava mais quente ainda, reagindo à visão tão bela que tinha.

Suzaku sorriu maroto, vendo a reação de seu amado. Voltou a se aproximar, se encaixado novamente entre as pernas deste. Contudo dessa vez, em vez do moreno ficar tenso, este soltou um deliciado gemido.

Abraçou-se com ternura, sentindo seu corpo vibrar em contato com o do outro, não tardou em recomeçar de onde tinha parado, beijando assim seus ombros, levando de maneira ousada, para o meio das pernas deste.

"— Ahh!" – gemeu de prazer o moreno, assim que sentiu uma mão quente envolver-lhe o membro.

"— Humwn...Lulu..."

Atacou-lhe a boca agora, sorvendo esta como se necessitasse para sobreviver. Em quanto sua mão começava um leve sobe e desce, fazendo com que o menor gemesse em sua boca em resposta.

Soltou-lhe a boca, descendo agora com seus beijos pelo peito do outro, lambendo-lhe com insistência o local, atrevendo-se até a morder em algumas partes.

"— Ahnww!" – gemidos começavam a sair sem pudor dos lábios do moreno "— Hunmw..."

O maior parou sua boca no umbigo e Lelouch, rodeando-o de forma ousada, sempre observando com seus belos olhos verdes as reações deste. Insistiu naquele lugar, notando a respiração mais ofegante, e as mãos deste lhe segurarem pelo cabelo, perante o prazer e o desespero daquilo tudo.

"— Suzaku... Mais..." – pediu, não tendo mais vergonha, muito menos sentindo resquícios de juízo.

Este sorriu, descendo mais com suas lambidas e beijos. Parou, se deparando com o membro do moreno, lambeu os lábios, umedecendo-os bem, para assim abocanhá-lo de uma só vez.

"— Ahhhh!" – gritou de prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás "— Suza-Ahhn...Suzaku!"

A cada gemido novo que escutava, o maior deleitava-se cada vez mais, pareciam musica aos seus ouvidos. Nem mais escutava a musica do baile, de tão concentrado que estava em captar qualquer gemido que seu amado desse.

Já Lelouch não conseguia se contiver. Nunca imaginou que fosse tão prazeroso assim. Seus sonhos pertos daquilo não eram nada. Urrou de prazer, sentindo sorver mais forte sem eu membro. Se continuasse com aquilo, sabia que não aguentaria muito.

"— Pa-Ahnn, pare..." – pediu.

Suzaku olhou para cima, deparando-se com os olhos em cor ametista brilhando em pura luxuria. Soltou-se o membro lentamente, lambendo os lábios para saborear seus resquícios.

"— Só eu não... Você também..." – disse o menor.

"— Calma. Tudo o que faço tem um sentido." – avisou beijando-lhe a ponta do membro "— Tudo o que faço é só para lhe dar prazer, e ser mais fácil depois." – explicou.

"— Tudo bem..." – falou, dando um suspiro prazeroso no final.

O maior olhou atentamente para o membro à frente, sorriu ao ver um liquido esbranquiçado saindo deste. Levou seus dedos a ponta, friccionando, notando o corpo estremecer por seu ato.

Passou seus dedos na área até senti-los bem úmidos com o fluido que saia daquele local. Sorriu, levando-os para o meio das pernas do moreno, começando a passá-los levemente pelo delicado local.

"— Ahn...Eu..."

"— Não quer?" – perguntou, porém não parou de deslizar por aquele lugar "— Se não quiser, por favor, avise agora, depois não conseguirei me deter..." – avisou.

"— Eu quero." – respondeu convicto "— Eu te amo tanto..."

"— Também..." – assim que terminou sua frase, forçou um dedo para dentro daquele local.

"— Ahnwmmm..."

Não pode evitar em gemer alto e longo. Aquela sensação era tão absurdamente boa que, até remexia seus quadris, tentando o fazer entrar mais com aquele dedo.

"— Mais..." – choramingou.

"— Tudo bem." – acatou, acrescentando mais dois dedos de uma vez naquele lugar.

"— Ahhhhnnhmmwm!!!" – urrou de prazer.

Um balsamo para os ouvidos do maior, era escutar os gemidos de prazer de seu amado. Os gemidos que se transformavam em gritos ensandecidos a procura da mais pura luxuria.

Movia seus dedos com calma, apesar de escutar entre os gemidos de Lelouch pedidos por mais, iria com calma, não queria definitivamente machucar aquele a quem mais amava no mundo.

Voltou a abocanhá-lo, fazendo uma forte sucção neste, em quanto ainda o torturava de uma forma extremamente prazerosa movimentando-se seus dedos dentro deste... Como era quente e aconchegante aquele lugar...

"— Suza! Eu-Ahn-eu...Hnmmww-vou-Ahhhh!!" – o moreno mal conseguiu completar sua frase, derreteu-se completamente na boca do maior.

"— Hum..." – gemeu este, engolindo a tudo, como se fosse o néctar dos deuses.

Lelouch simplesmente desabou em cima de sua mesa, diante de um prazer tão grande como aquele. Parecia que fagulhas em brasa espalhavam-se por todo seu corpo, deixando-o quente, desejando sentir mais daquele estonteante deleite.

"— Você está bem?" – indagou o outro, preocupado pelo estado deste.

"— Ótimo." – só conseguiu dizer uma palavra.

"— Que bom..." – comentou sorridente, aproximando seu rosto do ouvido do menor "— Ainda não acabou." – avisou maliciosamente.

"— Perfeito, pois queria mais." – rebateu no mesmo tom de maliciosidade, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Suzaku sorriu, passando ousadamente sua mão por todo o copo deitado a sua frente. Gemeu baixo, quando sentiu as pernas deste enlaçando-lhe sua cintura, em um mudo pedido para que continuasse com aquilo.

Não aguentava mais ter que esperar, porém iria com calma, pelo menos a principio. Posicionou-se melhor e lentamente começou a forçar-se dentro do tão apertado amado. Ambos gemeram juntos, e para felicidade do maior notou que o gemido dado por Lelouch era de puro prazer.

"— Ma-mais!" – pediu exasperado o moreno, sentindo que o outro fazia tudo lentamente "— Por favor, assim eu não aguento..."

"— Calma..." – avisou, ainda adentrando, sentindo a resistência aos poucos ceder "— Já faço você gemer loucamente..." – informou de modo ousado.

"— Ahnm!!" – gemeu novamente, sentindo agora o outro completamente dentro de si, no entanto este parou de se mover "— Não para..." – choramingou.

"— Não seja apressado..."

"— Não..." – choramingou mais, movendo seus quadris, buscando mais prazer.

"— Espere..." – pediu em um gemido.

"_Se ele não se mover logo, eu vou usar o Geass!"_ – pensou o 'Zero', já não aguentando aquela demora.

"— É que é tão bom aqui dentro..." – explicou "— Tão quente e apertado... Humm..."

"— Eu..." – virou o rosto, acanhado por tudo "— Se mova, por-Ahhhh!."

O moreno mal terminou sua frase e sentiu uma estocada firme dentro de si, sendo seguida por varias em seqüência. Gemia loucamente, realmente não dando a mínima importância para a compostura e o pudor

"— Ahnn Lelouch..." – lamuriou de forma rouca o nome do amado "— Tão bom..."

"— Ahn-ahnm-hum... Sim!"

Os dois corpos gemiam e se moviam em perfeita sincronia naquele lugar, compenetrados em buscar o prazer um do outro. Necessitados em buscar o seu próprio.

Suzaku levou novamente sua mão ao membro do menor, que por causa de tudo aquele prazer já tinha tomado forma, e pedia por atenção.

"— Aw-Ahnnnmm!" – urrou o moreno, agarrando-se firma a mesa "— Mais!" – exigiu.

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos, mais fortes, mais apaixonados. Ambos já estavam no limite do deleite, faltava quase nada para abandonarem-se naquele mar de prazer.

"—Suuzaku!! " – gritou longamente o nome do amado, não aguentando e tendo seu segundo orgasmo.

"— Ahwm..." – gemeu o outro, ainda a se mover, sentindo um aperto estonteante.

O maior também não conseguiu aguentar aquele prazer tão grande por muito tempo, acabou por gozar também, movimentando-se mais lentamente, até parar por completo...

—V—

Os dois acordam assustados com um enorme barulho, olharam diretamente para a porta. Assustando-se mais, em ver as três garotas paradas em frente a este. Duas em completo pânico, e uma com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios pintados. Porém não se importaram em se arrumar.

A noite passada havia sido tão boa, que tocaram juras de amor e carinho quase esta toda. De tão cansados no final, vestiram apenas suas calças, aninhando-se um no outro e dormindo perto da mesa do moreno.

"— Sabia que meu plano daria certo." – falou loira, de modo alegre.

"— Isso foi obra sua!?" – questionou as outras duas garotas.

"— Que horas são..." – perguntou um sonolento Lelouch, não se importando do flagra delas, pelo menos não era a diretoria.

"— São quase onze horas da manhã." – falou a Presidenta.

"— E as aulas!?" – exasperou-se o moreno, assustado por ter perdido os primeiros tempos

"— Calma..." – avisou esta, empurrando as duas garotas para dentro e fechando a porta "— Não precisam se preocupar, pombinhos."

"— Bom dia..." – sentou-se também Suzaku, esfregando seus olhos.

"— O dia eu não sei, mas a noite de vocês parece ter sido boa..." – comentou a loira, notando que o moreno se envergonhou.

"— Lulu..." – Shirley chamou "—Então... Você... Ele... Os dois..." – tentava achar as palavras.

"— Bem..." – o garoto abaixou o rosto envergonhado.

"— Estamos juntos sim." – avisou Suzaku, enlaçando a cintura do moreno, trazendo-o mais para si.

"— He-hei!" – tentou protestar, mas calou-se com um suave beijo em seus lábios.

"— Garotos..." – chamou a Presidenta "— Comportem-se na presença de damas." – falou de modo maroto "— Levantem-se logo, e se vistam." – pediu.

Karen e Shirley ainda estavam boquiabertas, vendo os dois se levantarem e catarem o resto das roupas pelo lugar, mas até que gostaram daquele casal. Combinavam de uma forma estranha, mas combinavam.

"— O que faremos agora?" – perguntou o moreno "— Não podemos ir as aulas do jeito que estamos."

"— Calma, eu disse que não precisavam se preocupar." – falou a loira "—Avisei que vocês estavam doentes e que ficariam em casa para descansar."

"— Perfeito. Obrigado." – agradeceu Lulu "—Só uma pergunta..."

"— Diga."

"— Foi você quem nos prendeu aqui?"

"— Eu? Como pode pensar isso de mim Lulu querido." – falou sorrindo ironicamente "— Eu sou uma santa, não é, meninas?"

"— Claro..." – responderam as duas juntas, de modo um pouco sarcástico.

"— Isso não importa mais, não é Lulu?" – indagou maliciosamente Suzaku, indo para mais perto do moreno.

"— Nem me olhe com essa cara de quem quer mais, você me esgotou todo!" – avisou o outro, afastando-se.

"— Eu sei que ainda quer mais..." – falou, aproximando.

"— Não chegue perto de mim!" – pediu, fugindo para trás das garotas.

"— Nãos seja malvado com o Lulu." – defendeu Shirley.

"— Isso mesmo! Ele não pode se cansar; tem que fazer muitas coisas." – reclamou Karen.

Lelouch olhou preocupado para a ruiva. Ela poderia acabar estragando tudo, revelando que na verdade ele era o Zero, e tudo o que mais queria agora era esquecer-se deste nome e aproveitar seu namoro.

"— Por que ele não pode se cansar?" – perguntou Suzaku, olhando para os dois.

"— Por que... por que..." – ela olhou para o moreno, como quem pede ajuda.

"— Por que tenho muito a arrumar aqui no comitê, não posso me descuidar dos meus afazeres." – falou o moreno de modo calmo, vestindo sua camisa.

"— Ah, é." – acreditou o outro.

"— Bem..." – começou a falar a Presidenta, parando para dar um suspiro "— Por hoje podem tirar o dia de folga. Só que terão que sair escondidos da escola."

"— Obrigado." – agradeceu Suzaku, vestindo sua camisa, andando em seguia em direção a porta "— Não vem, Lulu?" – perguntou sorridente, estendendo a mão para este.

"— Sim..." – respondeu baixo, segurando a mão oferecida e saindo do lugar de mãos dadas.

"— Eles formam um belo casal." – falou a Presidenta assim que a porta se fecha.

"— Bem... Se o Lulu está feliz, eu também estou" – comentou Shirley.

"— Digo o mesmo..." – disse a ruiva.

"— Bem meninas, de volta ao trabalho!" – avisa a loira com um tom animado e feliz na voz

FIM.

26/06/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora: **

GO TO HELL SUZAKU!!!

Pronto, eu estou bem melhor... (acho que notaram, pela frase, que eu odeio esse traidor...)

Bem, devem estar se perguntando então por que eu fiz uma FIC com ele então... O fato fora que uma amiga me pediu, e não pude recusar...

E deu nisso, espero ter ficado boa.

**Agradecimentos:**

GO TO HELL SUZAKU!!! (não pude evitar, desculpem XD)

Essa FIC fora feita a pedido de Dreams Thief, obrigada por ter me pedido para fazê-la, espero que tenha gostado.

Ah! Agradeço muito a minha beta Komui, fiquei deslumbrada com o ótimo trabalho desta. (infelizmente eu sou péssima com gramática...)

**By: Toynako**


End file.
